Domination Timeline
Domination Timeline This is the Unofficial Timeline of the Dominations Community, starting with the opening of Halo Galactic Domination in 2008 until the Modern Day in July 2019. DISCLAIMER: THIS DOES NOT REPRESENT THE PERSONAL OPINION OF STEVE11112. ALL INFORMATION BELOW IS EITHER GATHERED FROM PERSONAL EXPERIENCE OF STEVE11112, FROM VARIOUS ANONYMOUS WITNESSES/PRIMARY SOURCES, AND FROM ALREADY DOCUMENTED INFORMATION. The Classic Period Due to the lack of Information surrounding the Classic Period, as the strong majority of the players at the time have long since stopped playing, dates presented should be taken lightly, however they should be correct. The Classic Period is the period in which the Dominations Genre would begin, starting with the founding of Halo Galactic Domination by Legobuilder95 in 2008 and ending with the 1st NAD Map Update in 2011, spanning a total of Four Years. Key Events Key Events in the Classic Period include the opening of HGD by Legobuilder95, the Opening of NAD and the Unknown Map by Clanky4, and the introduction of Groups as a concept in the Dominations Community by Legobuilder95 in 2009 with the founding of Swords. = Golden Age of Dominations The Golden Age of Dominations is the period in which the Dominations Genre thrived the most, with games such as Halo Galactic Domination frequenting 30+ players and the Site's Front Page. This period spans between 2011 and 2015, beginning with the First NAD Map Update and ending with the Halo Galactic Domination Overhaul. Key Events Key Events in the Golden Age of Dominations include the 2nd NAD Map Update, which revolutionized Dominations and made NAD a major player in the genre, the opening of SWGD, the opening of Project Solar in 2012, also revolutionizing the Dominations Genre, the split between Original HGD and Modern HGD, the beginning of Legobuilder95's inactivity, the Opening of Red Rising by A01, the Founding of Ching inc., and the HGD Overhaul. The Decay Period The Decay Period is the period in which the Dominations Community saw a drastic change and a decline that it has not exited to the modern day. The Decay Period marks the end of the Golden Age and the beginning of a trend in Dominations of Admin Abuse, Authoritarianism and Scheming. This Period begins with the HGD Overhaul by A01, which lead to a steep decline and the death of HGD in a mere few months. This Period ends with the death of SWGD. Key Events Key Events in the Decay Period include the HGD Overhaul, the Death of HGD, the Death of A01's Dominations, the Death of Doms™, the final death of Project Solar & NAD, the opening of 01DarkMario's NAD, the death of 01DarkMario's NAD, Halo Universe being opened, Halo Universe collapsing, Halo Universe under Phasam being opened, Halo Universe under Phasam dying, EndofHope66's Halo Universe opens, death of 01DarkMario's NAD, opening of Project Avellone (snuph's NAD), chingsoldierboy quitting, and the death of SWGD. Reasons for the Decay There are many reasons as to why the Decay took place, but most are attributed to the fall of HGD. HGD at the time was bringing in a sizable amount of players and in the past had frequented front pages, however it had declined since it's peak in 2012-2013, and by the time of the much-needed Overhaul, it was close to death. The Overhaul however marked a change in administration, with A01, a very controversial figure in the Domination Community even to this day, taking control over the development and administration of the game. This, coupled with their poor work ethic and the scripts created breaking after only a few weeks would lead to the decline and death of HGD. As HGD was the largest Domination Community, it's collapse sent shock-waves throughout the community, which was already on a decline. NAD had lost a regular playerbase and it was lucky if it saw five players every three days, and Project Solar had fallen into anarchy and authoritarian rule under the Admins. With the death of these two major dominations, it's playerbase wandered out looking for new Dominations, however the majority simply quit Roblox, which is part of the reason for the Decay. Another reason for the Decay is the oversimplification of Dominations and the authoritarian-like administration systems put in place in many communities following the fall of HGD, notable examples being SWGD, which was the largest Domination Community at the time and would be until it's death. This, combined with the arrival of New Players, lead to original "veteran" players leaving the community or Roblox as whole. A third and final major reason for the Decay is the scheming and abuse that would become common place, and would remain common place even to this day. A good example of this is Halo Universe, which has gone through multiple owners due to a rocky history of admin abuse and scheming, and which also plays a part in the Decay, as HGD players were dissuaded from playing, which lead to the majority of the community leaving. = The Dark Period The Dark Period is the period in which the Dominations Community would become fractured and divided. This period is marked by a great deal of old, "veteran" domination players leaving the community, and with the beginning of the "Rule of Newfags" as it is referred to in some veteran circles. This Period begins with the death of Star Wars Galactic Domination and continues until the Modern Day. Key Events Key Events in the Dark Period include the Death of SWGD, the opening of WWD and the WWD Leak Controversy. Reasons for the Dark Period The continued decline in the Dark Period is attributed to many things but most of all is divisiveness. Never in Domination History has the community been so divided, with one of the key and one of the most active Domination Communities, WWD, being the center of controversy, and general hatred, from "veteran" players. As a large chunk of the Domination Community dislikes WWD for their own personal reasons, this results in the genre as a whole taking a large hit, as groups such as Ching Inc have already begun to stagnate, and Nachtdertoten666's dominations have already died. Players from the Decay Period are also dissuaded from playing Dominations in the Dark Period due to the Dominations being primarily ruled to what some "veteran" players refer to as Newfags, and a general opinion in "veteran" circles is that "newfags" are attempting to reform the Domination Genre to be more simplified and PC, while also carrying on the tradition of Authoritarianism that began in the Decay Period. Category:Communities Category:History